


The Dropping of a Fork

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Sirius and Regulus decide to go on a date. When they enter Madam Puddifoot's Regulus is a bit uncertain, but Sirius changes his mind.





	The Dropping of a Fork

It was freezing; the ground was already slippery with ice and Regulus could have sworn he'd seen a few snowflakes falling in front of his face as he shivered beneath his cloak. He had his hands in his pockets, his scarf wrapped around his neck and he was wearing a woolly hat. He was generally a cold person, so the cold weather only made it worse.

Sirius, on the other hand, was wearing a thin cloak and didn't seem to be affected by the weather at all. He grinned at Regulus who only stared back emotionlessly.

"Oh come on, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm bloody freezing."

"You can't be _that_ cold," Sirius replied. "I could take my cloak off and I still wouldn't be cold."

"Well, that's nice for you, isn't it?" Regulus snapped. "My face is about to fall off."

"Let's not be dramatic," Sirius said, trying to stop himself from laughing. "We're almost there."

"Where is 'there' exactly?" Regulus asked. "We're not going on a proper date, are we? Because you know we can't…"

"Relax," Sirius said. "Come on. We're here."

They stepped inside the building. The warmth hit Regulus instantly, and suddenly he was far too hot. He pulled off his hat and scarf and took a look at his surroundings.

If the decorations weren't enough to make him feel nauseous, the people snogging left, right and centre made him want to vomit. It was a tea shop, apparently. But Regulus decided it was more of a spot for horny teenagers to sit and snog their significant others – not really somewhere he was keen on being.

"Er… why are we here?" Regulus whispered to Sirius, who looked quite uncertain about the shop.

"James said this was a good place to go on dates," Sirius said with confusion in his voice. "He recommended it to me."

"You told Potter we were going on a date?" Regulus asked in panic. "I know he's your friend but can you trust him with—"

"—Calm down, Reg," Sirius said. "I didn't tell him I was going with _you_ , just that I'm going on a date."

"Well, we definitely can't sit in here. It would look suspicious."

Sirius smirked. "That's the beauty of it. Nobody would suspect it."

"Yes they would!" Regulus replied.

"Reg, we're brothers. Why would anyone jump to the conclusion that we're in love? We wanted somewhere to have a drink and we didn't realise it was mostly couples in here," Sirius said, shrugging. "Come on, _please_?"

Regulus really wanted to say no, but the way Sirius was looking at him made his heart seem to melt. And the thought of going back into the cold wasn't exactly enticing either.

"They even have tablecloths," Sirius murmured.

"Why would I care about a tablecloth?" Regulus asked. When Sirius didn't reply, Regulus looked at him and he couldn't help blushing at the way Sirius was smirking at him.

"I could always, you know, 'drop my fork'."

"Drop your fork?" Regulus whispered. "And do what?"

"I'd crawl under the table to get it, of course," Sirius said. "Might do something else while I'm down there, if you get where I'm going with this?"

Regulus went, if possible, redder as he realised what Sirius was insinuating.

"So what do you say? Shall we get a table?"

"Uh…" Regulus cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, sure."

Sirius scanned the room for an empty table and spotted one in the far corner. He headed over with Regulus close behind, and they sat down.

Sirius put his elbows on the table and smiled at Regulus. "So, how is—oh crap, I've just _dropped my fork_ ," Sirius said with a smirk, elbowing the fork off the table and onto the floor.

Regulus laughed and shook his head. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
